hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. The '2023 Atlantic hurricane season '''is an above-average season, continuing the streak of active seasons which started in 2019. This season featured notable storms, with Philippe, the strongest of the season, brushing across Caribbean and hitting the United States. Cindy, another strong storm, took it's path into Central America. Other notable storms include Harold, Jose, Franklin and Margot. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:15/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:03/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Cindy (C3)" from:07/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:11/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:18/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:20/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:28/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" barset:break from:30/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Harold (C1)" from:06/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Idalia (C1)" from:11/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:14/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:"Katia (TS)" from:18/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:23/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Lee (C4)" from:04/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Margot (C2)" from:08/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nigel (TS)" barset:break from:15/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Ophelia (C3)" from:28/10/2016 till:11/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:30/10/2016 till:04/11/2016 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:07/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Sean (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Arlene A tropical wave spawned Arlene in June 25. Conditions were stable until the next day, where warmer conditions allowed Arlene to strengthen into a strong tropical storm, than later hurricane. It peaked with the winds of 85 mph, as a Category 1 hurricane. Arlene then started to be disorganized, due to increase in wind shear and cooler temperatures. It weakened to a tropical storm and later extratropical, in July 2. The passing of the storm to Bermuda caused moderate hurricane conditions, though only few damage was reported. It's extratropical remnants affected Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Bret A low pressure area developed from a dissipating wave in early July. Due to cold conditions, it did not strengthen quickly. It also begins to show subtropical structure. However, on July 15, it become TD Two, and later Tropical Storm Bret. Bret would peak with winds of 65 mph, and forecasted to become a hurricane. However, wind shear prevented this from happening, Bret would have rapidly decayed after landfall, and in July 20, it dissipated over Louisiana. Bret caused some rainfall there, but only minimal damages. Hurricane Cindy ''Main Article: Hurricane Cindy (2023) A tropical wave was spotted at late July. It didn't developed until reaching the Caribbean. However, on August 3, favorable conditions allowed Cindy to rapidly form. By the next day, Cindy began rapid intensification. It became a hurricane, and strengthened later to Category 3. It reached it's peak intensity of 125 mph, and pressure of 948 mbar. Reconnaissance aircraft suggested that it could have reached Category 4 intensity, but wind shear weakened Cindy a bit. It remained a Category 2 hurricane as it approached Jamaica. However, Cindy restrengthened into a major hurricane, but rapidly weakened as it makes landfall on Belize. There, Cindy caused torrential rainfall leading to heavy mudslides which killed many. It weakened to a tropical storm, but it regained hurricane status as it enters the Bay of Campeche. Cindy made another landfall, causing it to fully dissipate on August 11. Cindy is reported to have killed almost four hundred people, mostly in Belize and Honduras. Tropical Storm Don A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on August 3. The wave did not develop further until August 6, when it began to slowly organize in spite of dry air. This continued organization led to the declaration of Tropical Storm Don on August 7. Moving quickly, Don only gradually intensified, reaching peak winds of 45 mph as it approached the Windward Islands on August 9. Shortly after entering the Caribbean, Don encountered strong wind shear, which kept it from intensifying. As the storm became less organized, Don executed a turn to the northwest, and avoided the Lesser Antilles, as a disorganized Tropical Depression. Don quickly fell apart and dissipated in hours. Tropical Storm Emily A second tropical wave followed Don wave, and entered the Caribbean sea. The wave did not develop much until it reached the western Caribbean, where a surface low formed. As a tight circulation formed, NHC began advising on Tropical Depression Five. Five quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Emily and reached an initial peak of 60 mph before landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. Emily weakened to a Tropical Depression as it crossed over but maintained a tight circulation. When it emerged over the Bay of Campeche on August 14, Emily steadily intensified up to peak winds of 65 mph, which was the intensity Emily struck Veracruz, Mexico at. Emily rapidly decayed, and made a small loop before dissipating. Hurricane Franklin Main Article: Hurricane Franklin (2023) Franklin developed on August 18, from a westward moving tropical wave. Intensifying slightly, Franklin then heads for Bahamas. Franklin then emerged east of Bahamas, where it intensified into a strong tropical storm on August 20. This would be short lived however as Franklin passed over cooler waters and weakened back to a weaker tropical storm. However, it was able to re-intensify into a hurricane a day or so later due to decreased wind shear. This is when Franklin peaked, on August 22, with winds of 80 mph. Franklin stalled for a short time, before hitting North Carolina as a minimal hurricane, before becoming extratropical on August 24. Tropical Depression Seven A poorly defined tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 17. Due to unfavorable conditions, the wave did not develop further until it approached the MDR, where marginally favorable conditions allowed for Tropical Depression Seven to form, on August 20. Wind shear plagued the Depression through its life, and it was never anticipated to become a Tropical Storm. Seven dissipated on August 23. Tropical Storm Gert A decaying trough off the east coast left behind an area of low pressure. This low slowly developed over the next few days, developing into Tropical Depression Eight on August 28. The newly formed Depression made landfall in Cuba, before entering the Gulf of Mexico, intensifying into Tropical Storm Gert on August 29. Julian quickly intensified to 50 mph, but remained at this intensity for a few days, due to some dry air intrusion. On August 30, Gert made lanfall on Florida, with peak winds of 60 mph, and made another landfall on the state, after sharply turning west, with slightly weaker intensity. Despite being a weaker storm, Gert caused widespread flooding across Florida. Gert moved inland and weakened, with all convection dissipating on September 2. Hurricane Harold Main Article: Hurricane Harold (2023) An average looking tropical wave moved off the African coast on August 25. Moving across the main development region, Wind shear prevented any significant development for the time being. As it approached the Lesser Antilles, it began to organize, and when it reached the Islands, it properly organized into Tropical Depression Nine on August 30. Strengthening into Tropical Storm Harold the next day, only gradual intensification occurred as Harold transvered through Puerto Rico, Hispaniola and later Cuba, due to dry air, making it a weak tropical storm and made landfall in Cuba on September 4. However, it entered the Gulf of Mexico later that day, where air was much moister. This allowed Harold to quickly reorganize, and begin rapid intensification on September 5. It approached Alabama and began to develop a banding eye. Therefore, Harold was upgraded to a hurricane. Harold reached peak intensity, with 90 mph winds and a pressure of 973 mbar, as it made landfall in Alabama. Harold weakened inland after landfall, and it was declared extratropical on September 8. Harold caused a flood event which caused $3 billion in damages. Hurricane Idalia A tropical wave was spotted in main development region on late August. It did not develop, and soon it was dissolved by another wave which was developed in Lesser Antilles. The wave then intensified into Tropical Depression Ten, and later Tropical Storm Idalia. Idalia rapidly intensified, and on September 8, it intensified into a hurricane. Idalia then gradually intensified, and reached it's peak intensity with 80 mph winds. Idalia then started to weaken due to dry air. It become disorganized, making it lose hurricane status down to tropical storm. As it enters the Gulf of Mexico, Idalia further weakened, and on September 13, Idalia rapidly dissipated. The storm never made any landfall, but it's outer bands caused thunderstorms across the Caribbean Sea. Tropical Storm Jose Main Article: Tropical Storm Jose (2023) A tropical wave was tracked as it moved across the Atlantic. Despite the wave was anticipated to develop east of the Caribbean, little change in structure occurred. Stronger wind shear in the Caribbean dissipated the wave, but the remnants developed into a new one. In the Bahamas, It quickly developed into Tropical Depression Eleven, and into Tropical Storm Jose the next day. In an area of low steering currents, Fiona strengthened erratically, it made landfall near Florida Keys, with winds of 60 mph. The storm gradually transversed Florida, unusually peaked winds of 70 mph inland, then it weakened slightly, and emerged over the Gulf. The weakening storm lost tropical characteristics on September 15. Due to slow movement, Jose caused heavy rains in Florida. Tropical Storm Katia A tropical wave moved across the Atlantic basin. The wave went mostly unnoticed due other systems of higher priority, until it began developing lots of convection on September 11. It moved over the Lesser Antilles and developed into a Tropical Depression on September 14. In favorable conditions, it intensified into Tropical Storm Katia, Katia gradually intensified to peak winds of 50 mph and it made landfall on Cuba and Florida Keys, before it entered cooler waters and began to move northeast. Katia became post-tropical on September 19. Tropical Depression Thirteen A non-tropical low began to show signs of tropical formation on September 15. It gradually increased in organization, and persistent convection occurred. Tropical Depression Thirteen formed on September 18. It was forecast to become a Tropical Storm, and would have been named Lee. However, colder waters prevented any change in strength during its life. Twelve became a remnant low on September 20. Hurricane Lee A well-defined tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 20. It gradually developed, and became Tropical Depression Fourteen on September 23. It intensified into Tropical Storm Lee and quickly reached hurricane status on September 26. Lee becomes a Category 2, and fluctuated between Category 1 and 2, but on September 26, and began to intensify much quicker. Lee became a major hurricane on September 28, and reached peak intensity the next day, as a Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph winds. More intensification was expected, but an eyewall replacement cycle halted intensification. Lee fluctuated in strength as it moved northwest, and the ridge affecting Lee became stronger than anticipated and began to pull Lee east. Lee weakened down to weak hurricane status, due to colder sea surface temperatures. Lee turned extratropical over Newfoundland on October 5, and moved over the north Atlantic. Lee caused light impacts in Bermuda. Hurricane Margot A tropical wave moved off the coast of Honduras on October 1. It quickly turned to the north. Despite being forecast to develop slowly, it rapidly developed and became Tropical Storm Margot on October 4. In a favorable environment for intensification, Margot developed an eye, becoming a hurricane on October 7. The eye cleared out and became well-defined as Margot intensified, and the storm peaked on October 8, with winds of 100 mph, Shortly after peak, Margot reached colder waters and began to weaken. It weakened below hurricane status on October 10 and was declared post-tropical on October 11. Margot caused heavy impact on New England. Tropical Storm Nigel A tropical wave began to develop a surface low on October 5. Initially expected by models to be a strong hurricane similar to Lisa of 2022, it developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen on October 8, and intensified into Tropical Storm Nigel the next morning. Due to strong upper level winds, Nigel did not intensify much. Nigel paralleled the Lesser Antilles and began to intensify quickly in an area of less shear. Gordon approached Puerto Rico and reached peak winds of 65 mph. Stronger wind shear began to affect Nigel as it approaches the Bahamas. Nigel remained just offshore the Florida and Nigel dissipated on October 14. Hurricane Ophelia A tropical wave was formed off the coast of Africa. It did not developed until it reached the main development region. It strengthened into a tropical storm and named Ophelia. Ophelia stalled for few hours, before eventually becoming a hurricane. Since then, it gradually strengthened, but it reached major hurricane status. Wind shear and dry air from Sahara started to weaken this storm. It further weakened to a weak hurricane, and later tropical storm. Added by colder sea temperatures further paralyzed the system. On October 22, Ophelia is degenerated into a remnant low. Hurricane Philippe Main Article: Hurricane Philippe (2023) A tropical wave formed off the coast of Africa on October 23. Initially, models were predicting a storm that would look like Nana 2020. However, a ridge prevented this from happening, forcing the wave to the south. It developed and become Tropical Depression Eighteen, and later Tropical Storm Philippe, on October 28. Favorable conditions allowed Philippe to strengthen to a hurricane. It gradually strengthened, as it enters the Catibbean Sea. Philippe then strengthened further, into a major hurricane. It then reached Category 4, as the eye becomes clear and annular. It become stronger, and peaked winds of 155 mph and pressure of 918 mbar. However, intense debates between NHC officials and other weather groups came where the other weather groups said that Philippe is Category 5 while the NHC didn't. It weakens to Category 3 after it made landfall in Cuba. After entering the Gulf of Mexico, Philippe regenerated into Category 4 and it made it's second peak of 145 mph. It's landfall in Louisiana highly weakened the storm, and in two days, Philippe turns extratropical. Philippe made a lot of catastrophic damage, especially in Louisiana and Cuba. Tropical Storm Rina A large cyclonic gyre formed in the eastern Caribbean on late October. Part of the gyre emerged into the western Caribbean, where slow organization began as it remained nearly motionless. Tropical Depression Nineteen formed on October 30, and quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Rina. Despite very warm waters, moderate wind shear prevented significant intensification. Rina peaked with winds of 50 mph before making landfall in Yucatan on November 3. Rina quickly weakened inland, but it made a cyclonic loop before dissipating the following day. Hurricane Sean A tropical wave moved off Africa in early November. Due to unfavorable conditions, the wave was not initially monitored. It traversed the Atlantic, and began to develop disorganized convection as it moved north of the Leewards on November 5. The wave was monitored for development as conditions were somewhat favorable. On November 7, a recon jet confirmed that Tropical Depression Twenty had formed, and it intensified into Tropical Storm Sean the next day. The storm moved northward due to the influence of a high pressure area. An eye briefly appeared on November 9 as Sean intensified into a hurricane, peaking at 80 mph. After this, Sean reached colder waters and began to weaken, and after that, Sean becomes extratropical. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list used for the 2017 season, except for Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel, which replaced Harvey, Irma, Maria, and Nate. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired two names in the spring of 2024: Cindy and Philippe. They were replaced in the 2029 season by Chelsea and Peyton, respectively. Other Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:+AMO seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons